Wishing Girl x
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Just leave me alone, was all Elesis wanted to scream out, her heart racing as she ran across the school. I don't want to face this anymore was her broken thought as she felt her legs stumble down the hall, the laughter of everyone pointed right at her. Just let me have this wish, is that really too much? AT/DiE x BH (Dedicated to Uxax)
1. Wishing Girl

**This is a thank you to** _Uxax_ **for being such a generous soul xD anyway, I own nothing and the song that is used is called Rolling Girl which I obviously don't own, tho I wrote those English lyrics that I'm using owo also sorry for mistakes and enjoy hopefully x3**

 **past Add - Arc tracer**

 **present Add - diabolical Esper**

 **Elesis - blazing heart**

 **elsword - rune slayer**

 **Rena - grand archer**

* * *

Just leave me alone, was all Elesis wanted to scream out, her heart racing as she ran across the school. I don't want to face this anymore was her broken thought as she felt her legs stumble down the hall, the laughter of everyone pointed right at her. Just let me have this wish, is that really too much? Tears fell down her face helplessly as her voice was trapped in her throat. Surely, why am I the only one like this...?

"You aren't," spoke out a voice coldly, snapping her out of her self pity.

"Add," she whispered, her voice chipped as she reached her arm out, trying to just grasp hold of a figment of her imagination.

"I'm still here," spoke out the ghostly figure with a small smile.

"Right," laughed Elesis, laughing at her own stupidity, laughing at how she was still trapped in her past.

"You honestly think I'm not here?" Grinned Add as his figure walked closer towards the girl, his eyes sparking with life.

"I've really gone mad, haven't I?" Muttered Elesis, her heart filling up with warmth as she watched his arms wrap around her shaking frame, causing her to smile, even though she knew that none of this was real.

"I believe I already bet you in that race," joked the ghost as he gently placed his hand on her face, trying to wipe away her tears, but failing to do so.

"I wish that you were still here," cried Elesis quietly, unsure of what else to say. Perhaps, just perhaps if she closed her eyes, and wished hard enough, with all of her heart, just perhaps, her dream could come true.

"I'm always here with you," spoke out Add in a distant manner, his hair swaying lightly in the breeze. "You just have to find me."

"Elesis!" Screamed Rena, her mind placed in a wild frenzy as she watched her friend walk away with dazed eyes, as if she wasn't even there, as if her mind wasn't in her body. But she saw her lips moving, as if talking to someone. And that fact troubled her so much, especially since she and Elesis were the only ones on the school roof.

"Elesis!" Yelled out Rena once more as she quickly ran over towards the broken girl, her heart aching to see one of her strongest friends be reduced to such a state. "You have to wake up," begged Rena quietly as Elesis just smiled softly, tears still streaming down her face.

"I can't take it," mumbled Elesis, her voice getting quieter and quieter, "I just can't take it."

"Don't be silly!" Scolded Rena as she gently whacked Elesis across her head, "of course you can! You're the Blazing Heart!"

But her words did nothing, all Elesis did was allow an airy laugh to escape her lips. Broken, she truly felt broken when the figment of Add left her. After all those years, all that time... He left her. And why? Just why did he leave anyway?

Well, she wasn't able to get an answer out of him two months ago, she doubts she would be able to get one now. All he would do whenever he saw her, would be yelling - yelling out at her, screaming at her, trying to claw her face out. And it hurt, it hurt so freaking much!

Even so, Elesis tilted her head down, her hands trembling as she whispered out, "I want to see him again," shocking Rena slightly.

 _One more time, just today_

 _"I'll keep this up for I am alone"_

 _So she says, that's what she does_

 _Covering the meaning, "You don't need to know it!"_

 _"Will you stop?" "Not quite yet!"_

 _Stopping you from making a choice you might regret so listen close..._

 _For now._

The halls were hallow, and empty - with every sound you make, echoing without any meaning. The facility here would always send shivers down Elesis' spine, with their grey walls and egg shell white floors. Their workers as well, we're always so stoic, not allowing any slip of emotion get caught by anyone.

"Patient 0382 is in room 8," spoke the woman wearing a white dress monotonously, her blue eyes glassed over as she glanced at Elesis, Rena and Elsword before walking away, her clipboard held tightly in her hands.

"Let's go," said Elsword, snapping the thick layer of silence that coated the marble hall.

Placing her hand on the metal handle, Elesis tried her best to bite back a sob. So many memories that would never fade away from her mind, would always haunt her. So many smiles, laughs - memories.

Opening the door, Elesis peeked inside with Elsword and Rena following her so. The room was lit up brightly, as if covering the area with a warm glow. But the metal chairs and table that were screwed to the ground quickly inserted a new vibe to the area.

A skinny figure was strapped with light chains against the chair, his sclera pitch black as one of his eyes would spark with a magenta streak every once in a while. His hair was messy in its lavender white colour, untamed if anything.

"You," growled out the figure, his eyes instantly screaming with loath.

"Add, calm down," said Rena in a soothing manner, trying to tame him while Elesis just stood by the door like a statue.

"It's okay," managed out Elesis, trying to ignore the pang in her heart. Even if she kept all those memories, it seems as though he threw them away without a second thought. He threw her out, without a single care.

"Get out of here, all of you bastards," snarled Add as his hands began to flicker with a strange type of electricity. "I'll destroy all of you! All of you will be reduced to dust!" He claimed as Elsword walked slowly towards his insane friend.

"Relax! We aren't here to do any harm, we promise."

 _The insults keep on mixing with others_

 _"Please stop?" She says_

 _"Please Stop!" She cries_

 _"It's okay" Quietly that she says_

 _But no one hears a sound she makes_

 _"No one cares!" So she yells_

"You really shouldn't take into heart what he says," rang out a voice as Elesis darted her eyes around the room, trying to find the figment of her imagination that always seemed to reassure her that everything in the world would be okay.

"But he's you... Your him!" She replied towards the air, barely gathering the attention of her brother or friend - with them two busy trying to calm down the actual Add.

"No, we're different you idiot," snapped the voice quickly, acting disgusted to be mentioned as the same person as the one strapped to the chair, "I'm the Add before that stupid experiment, that Add you see there - he's the one after the experiment. Massive difference.

"But your still the same," whispered Elesis, never forgetting that fact, the fact that he hates her.

"Trust me, just find me, and everything will stop," promised the voice as Elesis just nodded her head quietly.

 _Rolling girl, is stuck in her dream world_

 _The things she dreams, are to far to grab_

 _Crying out, it is slowly destroying her_

 _Begging for them to leave, see them breaking her heart_

That night, Elesis sat quietly on her bed, her mind bombarded with thoughts of her childhood, when she was only 6 and up all the way until she was 17 - to the present day. Back when life was so much more carefree, with her hanging out with all of her friends. Back when this useless war didn't exist, when they didn't drag away people to be used as test subjects.

Just back when everything was just... Normal.

Nevertheless, tears seemed to be something that would keep following her, through out the last two months. But she also discovered something, and that something was that she hates, just hates her parents. For approving of all of this. For barely been there for her. For starting the misery in her life! Just what type of parent does that to their own child?

"I'll fix it all, just you wait."


	2. Dreaming Boy

**To be honest, this was only supposed to be a short story, but now I think it's going to stretch out quite some. And to be even more honest, this plot came from two of my favourite songs, "rolling girl" and "karakuri burst". I'd say there's around two to three chapters left though, so eh. Anyway, I own nothing and enjoy~**

* * *

The metal was digging against his flesh as he was dragged away by the nurses, with them holding tightly on his metal collar. His wrists were bounded and his hair covered his eyes, with him not bothering to blow it away so he could see. But then of course, what would be the point to see in this fucking world?

Throwing him back into his cold cage, he landed on the ground with a thud. It's not like he cares any more, far from it if anything. With the coldness seeping through the cracks. Honestly, he could just smash the walls with a punch, never mind using his full potential.

With a grin cracking his face in half, he jerked back, feeling a sudden stab of pain. His eyes widened suddenly as he glanced to the side, only to see a doctor standing there with emotionless eyes, her white hair let loose. But there was something strange about her, he just knew.

"Add Kim," spoke out the doctor, her hands hovering over a board with multiple buttons, several controls, all of them able to cause a different effect on the person strapped up with chains.

"What?" Growled out Add, not even bothering to try struggle out of the chains.

"You're a strange one." Commented the doctor without much of a care," your name. It's unlike the names here, like mine."

"As if I would even care about what you have to say," laughed Add crudely, his grin still in place," so why don't you just get this over with?"

Tilting her head to the side, the doctor quickly placed a code into the machine before glancing at Add one more time. Her facial expression was curious if anything, besides stoic of course. But some how, she reminded Add of someone. Someone that meant a lot to him.

That didn't matter though, did it? A sharp pain etched itself through his skin, indicating that a needle pierced through his flesh, probably injecting some sort of liquid into his body system. Just to see what would happen to him, to Add Kim, the test subject.

Why was he even here though? He could just teleport away within a second, he thought to himself as he laid on the cold floor, motionless. It would be such a simple way to get out of here and never come back, nothing was stopping him. But there was just a certain pull that would wrap around him and keep him trapped.

Just what was it though?! It's so frustrating, like an itch inside your mind. He wanted to claw at something, feel the blood pour out of something like a waterfall. He wanted to destroy something, this urge was telling him to abandon all morals, just to kill something already.

It was so freaking tempting, but there was still this one hidden source, stopping him from going along with these new found instincts. "Someone, please find me," he whispered lightly in his cell, his eyes closed as he felt an ache in his head.

 _Lonely boy, is trapped in his nightmare_

 _The peace he wished, it's to far away_

Yelling _out, it is slowly destroying him_

 _Begging for them to leave, they are ripping his heart_

"What... Happened?" Stuttered out Add, his eyes staring at his hands that were drenched with blood with a horrified expression. His body was trembling as he felt a salty type of liquid fall from his eyes, causing a pitter patter sound to echo around.

"Not bad, not bad at all," clapped a person with a devious smile on his face, his crimson eyes glinting in the dim light.

"What did you do to me?" Cried out Add as he felt a strange spark in his body, just above his heart, as if something was trying to ignite itself.

"Whatever do you mean? I merely placed you onto the right path," voiced out the person, his white jacket with a small name tag that read out 'Ran' glinting in the weak light.

"You bastard!" Yelled out Add as he lurched himself off the ground and straight towards the smirking man, only to be electrocuted by some sort of barrier, sending him flying across the room.

"Aren't you grateful? After all this money that the Haan and Sieghart family has invested to you," offered Ran, his voice basically dripping with lust for the thought of such a powerful thing such as Add.

"You fucking bastard!" Growled out Add, his vision becoming distorted as he laid numb next to the wall.

 _"Can you listen?" He yells out loud_

 _Your watching me climb the hill_

 _Again I fall back to the ground_

 _One more time?_

"Elesis," he whispered brokenly, his head tucked under the thin cover that was thrown at him. The night was dark, with distant rumbles of thunder getting louder and louder. Everyone else was asleep, soundly, except from him and a few other experiments.

"Please, find me," he mumbled, his heart yearning to get out of this cage, to break away from these chains.

"Seems like you're still clinging onto someone," spoke out a deeper voice of a man with dark tanned skin and narrowed eyes. His body was strapped to the wall and a thick heavy chains were wrapped around one of his arms.

"Heh, like you would understand," grumbled Add before pulling his cover tighter around himself.

Sighing, the man glanced out of the small window that allowed a slip of moonlight to enter the dark area. "I've been here longer than you kid, I believe I understand perfectly well," he spoke lightly, trying to twist his arm.

"Don't call me kid you bastard," snapped Add, glaring at the man who just shook his head.

 _One more time, one more day?_

 _"Keeping this up, I don't know why"_

 _So he says, that's what he does_

 _Covering the meaning, "You don't need to know it!"_

The hall was decorated with riches of all kind, silks laying on the ground lightly and the chandelier that hanged gracefully from the ceiling. In the middle of the hall, there was a large table with four golden seats placed by it. Guards wearing thick metal armour stood strongly by the doors and windows as Add was led into the room.

Four adults sat on those golden seats - neither of them looking that interested as Ran walked over towards them, bowing at them while holding onto a metal chain that was connected to a collar that was strangled around Add's neck.

"Mother, father - Mr and Mrs Sieghart, I present to you my newest invention," spoke out the demon man, his while hair swaying as his eyes glanced at the collared boy with some sort of sickening pride.

"Ran dear," spoke out his mother, her long brown hair tied up into a tight bun, almost pulling her face back as well. "You do know that we can buy as many guards as we wish. We don't need you to be spending such a fortune to produce one simple guard. Take a look around you, don't you see all of these men standing?"

"Ah," interrupted Ran quickly, a smug smirk playing on his lips," but since you have so much confidence in them, then I wish for them all to attack my servant boy." With that, he clicked a button before the collar on Add fell off from his neck, falling to the marble ground with a clack.

"Are you stupid boy?" Laughed Mr Sieghart, his eyes sparking with amusement," that skinny scrub against a hundred of my finest men?" He asked ridiculously, his mind automatically thinking of the results of such a fight.

"Barely," smiled Ran bitterly as he snapped his fingers. "Consider this as.. Oh, I don't know, a take over?"

With that, Add jerked forward, his void like black eyes staring into the souls of the four adults, startling them. "Guards!" Yelled out Mrs Haan as the men that stood by the side charged towards Add and Ran, their weapons aimed straight to their vital points.

Grinning, a burst rippled across the room as Add was spotted floating hauntingly in the air, with Ran watching with amusement as his experiment screamed out," paranoia!" Dark purple cracks decorated the hall, splitting everything to a core as all the guards were sent back flying.

"Perfection."


	3. Hurting Boy

**They may be OOC but I don't care - trolololol xD Tho I swear to Lord, I used that laugh too much today. Was in a sparring room, and Lord, did I spam HA :3 kinda regret it, but c'mon! Who wouldn't do that if they got the chance to?! D: ... Then again, I might be a loner in this category...?**

 **Oh! I own nothing, sorry for mistakes, and good night! But before I go... If anyone ever wants to meet me on Elsword..? Mean while #foreveralone q.q**

* * *

"Elesis, we have to get out of here!" Came the sudden call of a twitching Ara, her body trembling as tears fell from her eyes.

"I can't just leave!" Protested Elesis as Elsword barged in, his eyes broken as he began trying to drag his sister out of her room," we have to leave now," he spoke hoarsely.

"They're all throwing an uprising! If we get caught by anyone... They'll kill us... Just like they did to mother and father," whispered Ara as Elesis clenched her fists.

"I still have to find Add! This building, is the only place he could be. Now that everyone is in their own chaos, I can access the lab and bring him back." Argued Elesis, snatching her arm away from her brother.

"Your friend won't be in the lab," voiced out someone as everyone looked towards the door, only to see a man with a metal claw arm," he's with Ran right now."

"Raven?" Asked Elsword as he hoped over towards the older male with a forced grin on his face," I've missed you!"

"Same here, but right now, our top priority is to get out of here," ordered Raven as he flung Elesis on his shoulder and began running out of the room, with Elsword and Ara following him.

"There's demons everywhere," muttered Elesis quietly as she observed how they began attacking the walls, the ground, the floor - attacking and destroying anything they could find.

"Aren is waiting outside, he has the car loaded and ready," informed Raven, ignoring Elesis' statement.

"Oh, so your all simply going to be running away?" Asked a distorted voice as Add appeared in he area, his armour glinting and his dynamos sparking," I don't think that I can allow that."

"Ara, Elsword, take Elesis and bring her to the car!" Ordered Raven as he dropped the girl on the ground, his eyes never leaving the deadpan expression of Add.

"You think you alone can beat -" Began Add, a feral feral slowly forming on his face as his hands began twitching, as if wanting to punch something.

"Add!" Screamed out Elesis as loudly as she could, causing the male to stop in the middle of his sentence, his eyes wide as he stared at her," it's you! Your still okay!" She cried happily with a smile whilst Elsword and Ara began dragging her away.

"Ele...sis?" He whispered out, almost as if testing the name on his lips.

"Yes!" She replied, her heart fluttering as she yanked her arms away, and ran over towards him," you remembered! You remembered," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around him, digging her face into his chest.

"I... I remember? I, I am unsure," replied Add as Raven narrowed his eyes in the background," Elesis."

"We still have to get out of here!" Commanded Raven as he dragged Elesis away, with her calling out Add's name as loudly as she could, and with Elsword and Ara following behind, sending doubting looks towards Add.

* * *

"You fool!" Yelled out Ran as he stabbed Add's arm with a dagger, his eyes swirling with anger. "You allowed them to escape?!"

"Elesis knew me... Was she my friend?" Pondered Add as he spoke in a monotone manner, causing Raven to twist the dagger deeper into his flesh.

"She is your enemy! Enemy!" Screamed Ran as he glared at the boy laying motionless before him," and your name is not 'Add' you pathetic thing, you don't even have a name," he sneered.

"... Alright..."

* * *

It all grew on from there - with days morphing into months, and months morphing into years. It was like the whole world stopped for Add though, with him working with a schedule, as if the life was taken away from him, and all that was left was a hallow version of his previous self.

Ever since Ran took over the Sieghart and Haan branch of the El system, Add felt a little bit distant from reality - and to be honest, that was quite understandable. With what he would see everyday with his void like eyes...

Standing by his master, Add stared at the man sitting across from Ran, observing him - especially that metal claw that he possessed. It was a strange invention, and intriguing to say the least, it was something that Add would want to rip off and to keep for himself.

But perhaps he should have paid attention to what was going on throughout that one hour meeting, with the sudden words of," I guess we're at an impasse," coming from Ran before the other man nodded, and replied with," then I guess this is war."

From that moment, he felt his control over his body weaken, as he lept across the room, landing right by the man - his dynamos drawn and a grin decorating his face. But it happened so quickly, he would've never expected.

The next thing he knew, after landing behind the man, he was suddenly on the ground, his stomach aching as he stared at the Nasod claw pointed right at his face, the man's eyes were narrowed as Add stared hazily towards him.

"It's quite pathetic how you would use a thing such as this to try attack me - even before the war as well," muttered the man before he began walking away, leaving a frowning Ran and a snarling Add.


End file.
